Leafstorm
Appearance Leaf, compared to other dragons, looks quite nonthreatening. Her wings are feathered, allowing for completely silent flight. Her ruff is feathered too. She has no claws, which has both good things and drawbacks. Unlike other RainWings, she does not change color with her emotions. Leaf is usually pale blue with forest green eyes, with a darker underbelly. Sometimes other colors drift through her- the most common being white and purple- although any color can drift through. She has a large, durable scale over her heart, implanted there to reduce the chances of her being killed, and a pale set of scales wind around her snout one time. The most unusual things about her besides her feathers are her horns, which are a dawn-colored purple. Her voice is usually quiet and soft, but if she insults someone or the like it will become hard and cold. Personality Leaf is a little bit shy. It’s not like she squeaks and turns invisible when a random dragon sees her, but she likes solitude more than being social, and quietness more than loud noises. Amazingly intelligent and logical, she usually takes things in steps. Leaf doesn’t often fight, but she will not hesitate to use her venom. Very sensitive to both her surroundings and how dragons are treating her, it‘s not a very good idea to tease her. A normal dragon could overpower her, but be careful- she can easily slip out of your grasp and melt you into a black puddle. She‘s only aggressive towards guards, scientists, and anyone who treats her badly. She may sometimes seem cold and calculating, but she is sweet inside. To the only dragons she can trust, she’s much bolder and shares her ideas. She may be shy, but she’s not a pushover- think that she is and you may find that a lot of venom has attached itself to your face. She tries to limit her aggression towards dragons that deserve it, but sometimes she can snap and try to melt anyone in her way. History Okay, so maybe Leaf doesn’t have the most interesting history. But at least it’s something. Mandarin was neither rebellious nor obedient, she was just there. An easily ignorable RainWing, who took care of herself in the rainforest. She had no parents. In fact, Mandarin was practically invisible. She wanted to be that way, which is why she stole the tailsman- designed to make the wearer obsolete in every way. The animus, Whitewater (IceWing-SeaWing hybrid), was very mad once he found out who stole it. Then the scientists came knocking at his door, and of course Whitewater agreed to their demands. Especially when he learned there was treasure and revenge involved. You may be happy to know that two of the staff suffered horrible injuries from her venom. But Mandarin disappeared from Pyrrhia, never to be heard of again, replaced by a feathered RainWing with no idea about her past. I think we all know who that dragon is. Relations More to be added (only adding the ones I remember right now XD, if I forgot one of yours tell me so I can add them) Arorua- Leaf doesn‘t see he often but thinks she’s a good dragon. Blade- Leaf is intimidated by her. Keen- Leaf is cautious of her but friendly at the same time. Damaged- Leaf is neutral towards Damaged. Wolverine- Like Blade, Leaf is intimidated by him. Ray- Leaf is fascinated by her (them?) Nebula- Leaf respects her but isn’t that friendly towards her. Blossom- Leaf is friendly towards Blossom. Darksky- Leaf finds him quite cute. Cheetah/Lightning- Six words: “A leopard can’t change her spots.” Intensity- As much as Leaf is intimidated by him, she has seen his other side, and thinks of him as a good dragon. Serenity- Though Leaf is friendly towards her, she is a little paranoid and sometimes wonders if she has a different, darker side. Sheer- Even though Sheer is the same size as her, and not powerful and grumpy, she is still intimidated by her. Frostburn- Leaf is intimidated by him, and avoids him. She hates the haunted look in his eyes. Ultima- She once made the mistake of getting on his bad side, and treats him essentially the same as Frostburn. Avoid at all costs, squeak and turn invisible if spotted, and if he gets too close douse him in venom. ---- Steam- Like Nebula, she respects Steam but strongly dislikes her. Yellow River- Leaf absolutely loves unleashing her sharp tongue on her. Saltwater- The only thing between him and certain death is a paper-thin strip of metal. Spider- Leaf hates his guts, and the paper-thin strip of metal thingy applies to him too. Dolphin- Leaf likes her the best out of all scientists. Shine- Shine comes in a close second. (only significant scientists, sorry :p) Quotes ”I’m not a lazy RainWing!” ”Who are you?” ”I can assure you I won’t kill you on first sight, because I’m not that kind of dragon.” ”I don’t trust those I can’t kill. And I don’t care how incredibly cold and calculating that makes me sound.” Gallery LeafstormFlying.jpeg|Leafstorm by Starflight! Beautiful! B3DD2132-E17C-4FBD-9AF3-88081CB249A9.jpeg|FR ref by Salvation! c: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments